It Was Not In Scripts
by Izamarins
Summary: Lea nunca se sentiu tão feliz, nem realizada quanto se sente quando esta ao lado dele. Contém Smut.
1. Chapter 1

- Eugostei desse vermelho o que você achou? – Eu e HeMo estávamos escolhendo nossos vestidos para o Emmy, meu vestido tinha que ser lindo, perfeito e bom nada melhor que um vermelho.

- Lee é lindo, experimenta lá pra gente ver como fica.

- Se precisar faremos os ajustes. – Sunshine(empregada do ateliê de Oscar de La Renta) disse pegando uma fita métrica.

Entrei no provador e ficou perfeito, as costas nuas, mas a frente totalmente fofa.

- Sun eu quero diminuir um pouco a barra, o que você achou? – perguntei virando de  
frente pra Heather.

- Ficou incrível, eu acho que vou ficar com esse cinza mesmo, ta lindo em mim né? – Heather tava com um vestido cinza colado tinha ficado incrível no corpo dela.

- Ta linda. – Ela me deu um sorriso e depois fomos tirar os vestidos para dar os ajustes.

- Os vestidos e o terno que a senhora pediu ficam prontos na semana que vem e todos serão devidamente mandados para os respectivos endereços. – Sunshine explicou.

- OK Sun. – Heather falou e fomos andando em direção ao carro dela. – De quem é o terno?

- Cory. – Falei respirando profundamente.

- Vocês dois nessas férias... – Ela fez umas coisas com a mão. – A você sabe.

- Claro que não, agente nem se viu, ele só estava sem tempo e pediu pra eu escolher o terno dele pro Emmy.

- Anham, você é esperta, terminou com o olhos azuis só pra pegar o Cory. – Cory é meu amigo ninguém entende isso, todo mundo fala que amizade entre homem e mulher é normal, mas é só agente arrumar um amigo é porque estamos em um relacionamento.

- O Cory pra mim é como se fosse gay eu brinco, mas nunca vai rolar. – Expliquei ou pelo menos tentei.

- Nunca diga nunca. – Ela acelerou no sinal vermelho e quando foi virar quase bateu em um homem que estava terminando de atravessar a rua.

- Depois eu que dirijo mal. – Murmurei segurando no banco e ela deu uma risada.

Emmy Awards:  
Modern Family... ganhou todas as categorias que competíamos, mas fazer o que? Não podemos ganhar todos.

- Eu tenho que ir mesmo ao after party? – Eu gostava de ir quando nós ganhávamos todos vinham nos parabenizar, mas nós perdemos.  
- Sim você tem.

- Você vai ficar no meu pé? – Jillian me olhou vermelha de raiva. Jillian era minha agente e empresaria.

- Não, mas eu vou ficar de olho em você.

- LEE. – Naya gritou atrás de mim.

- Naya. – Corri para abraçá-la. - Você ta tão linda. Vamos pra festa. – Agente saiu direto pra dentro do salão de festas onde graças a Deus não tinham paparazzos.

- Ei minha lady. – Cory falou me abraçando.

- Cory. – Acho que nunca tinha dado um sorriso tão grande.

- Me diz o que achou do terno? – ele disse rodando.

- Acho que você precisa de uma namorada pra alugar seu terno. – Falei lambendo os lábios, sim é uma mania horrível, Cory ficou me encarando e riu.

- Essa doeu. – Kevin falou andando até nós, eu adoro ele, muito, por isso logo me agarrei em seu pescoço o abraçando. – Como ta baixinha?

- Ótima, você viu a Dianna?

- Vi e ela já esta bêbada. – Dianna era super fraca com bebidas, mas adorava beber.

- Onde ela ta? – Kevin apontou para Darren e Dianna em uma mesa.

- Obrigado, você é um anjo. – Ele riu e foi até Jenna e Harry. - Cory, vamos lá na Di comigo?

- Ela ta no maior climão com o Darren. – Voltei meus olhos e eles estavam conversando bem perto, ô Meu Deus eles se beijaram. Eles com certeza formam um casal lindo. – Dou uma semana. – Cory comentou rindo.

- Dou a noite de hoje. – Cory me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Então vamos conversar com a Naya.

Cory Pov's  
Eu não estava mais conseguindo me controlar perto de Lea, eu sempre a considerei uma irmã, mas agora com ela nesse vestido e totalmente bêbada nem santo agüenta, ela deve me achar gay ou sem pênis porque ela não para de se esfregar em mim, eu sou homem, nem sempre penso com a cabeça.

- Dança comigo. – Ela estava de costas pra mim com a bunda "lá" e ficava se esfregando. – Dança comigo, por favor. – Ela falava toda manhosa.  
- MARK. – Ele me olhou rindo. – Eu não to agüentando cara, olha isso. - Agora ela passava a mão em mim e se esfregava.

- JILLIAN, olha sua cliente. – Mark falou rindo agora Lea estava me abraçando.

- Lee, você ta bêbada, você tem que ir pra casa. – Murmurei no ouvido dela.

- Me leva pra casa. – Jillian apareceu. – Eu não quero ir com ela.

- Lea você ta agindo como uma criança. – Jillian falou pra ela.

- Vou despedir dos meus amigos. – Lea me deu um selinho depois riu meio sapeca e saiu dando selinho em todos do elenco até em Ryan e foi embora.

- Eu já tava pensando nas cenas do Darren e do Chris pra não pagar um mico aqui. – Comentei com Mark que riu dando uma bicada em sua bebida.

- Ouvi ela comentando com as meninas que precisa de um homem porque já faz tempo que ela ta sem transar.

- Ela terminou com o projeto de Irlandês faz um mês.

- Parece que ela gosta de...

- Olha o respeito com a Lea. – Mark riu.

- Mas ela tem cara de que não dorme sem, você sabe bem disso. – Fodeu.

- Eu não sei de nada não.

- Quando agente foi pra Austrália meu quarto ficava do lado do seu e eu ouvi tudo.

- Não ouviu nada porque não aconteceu nada na Austrália.

- Anham, e em Boston? – Oh, Boston foi bom, um sorriso brotou no meu rosto.

- Não aconteceu nada em Boston.

- Vocês ficaram dentro do seu quarto por seis horas.

- Nós estávamos totalmente bêbados, eu vou conversar com a HeMo.

Boston foi bom muito bom, a Austrália também, mas como Lea sempre dizia "O que aconteceu lá fica lá." E nós estávamos bêbados eu nem me lembrava direito e mjá fazem dois anos que aconteceu, foi bom mas passou.


	2. Chapter 2

Lea Pov's  
Segunda-Feira 04:00 da manha, eu amo minha vida e minha carreira, mas nessa hora eu com certeza estou odiando, estou de ressaca, perdi o Emmy de melhor atriz e estou acordada muito, muito cedo. Me arrumei de qualquer jeito e fui pro estúdio.

- Lea você vai gravar suas cenas com o Darren, todas elas hoje menos da peça, agora.

- Sim senhor. – O diretor manda agente obedece, fui fazer a maquiagem e vestir a roupa de Rachel.

Gravamos as varias cenas e ainda eram 10 da manha. Fui pegar um café pra mim e já tinha que mudar de roupa para fazer a primeira tentativa de sexo da Rachel.

- Silêncio no set, cena 1. – Ryan falou e eu e Cory estávamos sentados na mesa.

- Eu tenho bolo, aqueles bolos congelados eu posso pegar pra gente. – Cory falou, Cory não "Finn".

- Porque nós não nos aconchegamos perto da lareira? – Eu falei como Rachel e fomos pra lá fazer a cena, eu sentei no carpete da sala improvisada e Cory veio me beijando. Não foi um beijo normal, ele colocou a língua na minha boca eu não queria que aquilo acabasse.

- Eu tenho proteção. – "Finn" falou olhando nos meus olhos, eu estava corando tentava desviar o olhar, mas a cena exigia que eu o olhasse.

- Eu também, toda garota moderna tem uma. – Ele deu aquele sorriso e me beijou novamente colocando a língua _novamente_ dentro da minha boca e o braço esquerdo ele deixava visível para a câmera, mas a mão direita me apalpava, eu grudei nas costas dele, mas ele teve que parar novamente o beijo, terminamos a cena e ele deu um sorrisinho pra mim.

- Ficou ótima a cena caras, não precisaremos grava outra, a cena do Chris e do Darren ficaram pronta querem assistir?

- Claro. – Falei correndo até tevesinha com Cory atrás de mim nós dois olhamos a cena estava cheia de paixão e carinho e tensão sexual. – Eles foram muito bons, nós temos que ser melhores. – Murmurei para Cory que riu e ficou me encarando.

- Olha só quem veio ver a tia Lea. – Dianna apareceu no estúdio com a mini-atriz que fazia Beth, todos babavam na pequena, principalmente eu e Dianna.

- Que menina mais linda, você é muito linda sabia. – Falei fazendo uma voz a mesma que eu fazia pra conversar com a Sheila e fui para pegar ela, mas ela se encolheu no ombro de Dianna.

- Ela só vem com o mestre. – Cory falou a pegando e ela deu uma gargalhadinha pra ele.

- Mas... ela me adora, quer ver. – Fui para pega-lá novamente, mas ela se encolheu em Cory de novo.

- Criança é assim mesmo Lee, um dia ela te adora outros ela te odeia. – Dianna falou dando uma gargalhada.

- Ela não me odeia. Eu posso falar com você rapidinho? – Falei a ultima frase sussurrando.

- Claro. – Nós saímos do estúdio e vimos que Heather foi até a menininha. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Cory colocou a língua. – Falei meio que rindo é eu tinha gostado me fez lembrar Boston.

- E qual é o problema disso? Porque se você não gostou não tem problema nenhum... Você gostou né? – Eu assenti e ela riu. – Vocês são livres e desimpedidos...

- Você não acha isso muito estranho?

- Estranho porque? Vocês estavam lá no maior climão e...

- Ele também me apalpou.

- O Cory é o cara mais controlado que eu conheço e você age como se ele não tivesse pênis, você senta no colo dele, alisando ele e agora quer que ele se controle quando vocês estão se beijando de verdade, mesmo que seja em cena? Mesmo que você viva repetindo que ele é seu irmão ele não é, ele é homem e ele não te vê como irmã ele te vê como mulher. – Dianna se retirou, ela quase nunca falava serio, ela levava tudo na piada, mas agora ela com certeza estava falando serio e foi como um tapa na minha cara.

Eu amava Cory, como um amigo claro, agente já ficou em duas viagens que fomos com o cast na Austrália e em Boston, mas eu estava a base de álcool, só por isso.

- Ai, Cory para, para. – Vanessa riu com aquela voz totalmente irritante dela, fui ver o que estava acontecendo e Cory estava fazendo cosquinhas nela que estava se contorcendo em sua cadeira, meu sangue subiu pra cabeça, direto, meu estomago se revirou totalmente, precisava de um pouco de água, urgente. Eu estava sentada em uma das cadeiras do refeitório(esse 'refeitório' é o que a "Brittany" chama de sala de artesanato em "Um dia com Brittany S. Pierce" no bônus do Box da 2º temporada) tomando água.

- Você esta bem? – Vi Naya entrando me dando um meio sorriso.

- Acho que to. – Dei ombros.

- Ah, você viu Grant? O que faz o Sebastian? Ele é muito gato. – Ela falou pegando uma fruta a comendo.

- Naya, você não consegue separar vida pessoal e profissional.

- O que? Como assim? Claro que eu consigo. – Ela me disse olhando meio atônita e confusa.

- Naya você e o Chord ficaram um mês e quando ele disse que isso ia atrapalhar a amizade de vocês, você pirou. Quando você e Mark se separaram você quase entrou em depressão. – Falei rolando os olhos.

- Ohh, isso é uma grande... Verdade, não tenho culpa de ser sentimental. Mas agora somos amigos. Mas mudando de assunto você viu a Dianna e o Darren ontem? – Naya perguntou abrindo um sorriso, eu esqueci totalmente de perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido depois.

- Eu vi. – Falei empolgada. – Aconteceram umas coisas e eu nem perguntei pra ela o que aconteceu depois, você sabe? – Naya riu.

Era mais o menos isso que fazíamos todos os dias _fofocávamos_, mas as vezes eram em lugares mais discretos.

- Ela disse que não quer falar sobre isso. – Naya deu de ombros. - Mas você disse que "aconteceram algumas coisas" o que foi?

- Foi Cory... na hora de nós gravarmos a cena ele me beijou e ficou me apalpando. – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto dela.

- E você gostou?

- Olha o tamanho da mão dele como não gostar? – Falei sorrindo era a pura verdade. – Mas tem mais, eu vi ele fazendo cócegas na Vanessa e era como se tivessem abrindo um buraco no meu estomago, eu não deveria estar sentindo isso, deveria? - Naya negou com a cabeça abrindo outro sorriso.

- Você sabe que isso é ciúme não sabe? – Ela perguntou ainda rindo.

Eu não poderia estar com ciúmes de Cory, ele era um dos meus melhores amigos, praticamente um irmão, eu não poderia, eu não me permitiria sentir ciúmes de Cory, falando no Diabo o vi entrando no refeitório junto com Damian.

- Acho que estou. – Murmurei pra Naya que passou a mão no meu cabelo rindo.

- Lea, será que agente pode ensaiar aquela cena que Finn da uma explodida e Rachel o consola. – Cory me perguntou fazendo cara de cachorrinho, ele tava todo engraçadinho pro lado da Vanessa porque não pede a ela?

- Porque você não vai lá e pede pra Vanessa te ajudar. – Falei meio baixinho, mas ele ouviu essa é a intenção, peguei minha garrafinha d'água dei um sorriso pra Naya que me olhava com os olhos arregalados e outro para Damian ainda não tinha visto ele e fui para meu trailer só ai reparei que estavam cheios de paparazzis no pátio.

Narrador Pov's:  
Lea se retirou e todos ficaram encarando uns aos outros até que Damian deu uma risadinha.

- Ela pirou. – Ele murmurou pegando uns chocolates comendo.

- O que aconteceu? – Cory perguntou totalmente confuso para Naya.

- Deve ta na TPM, eu tenho que gravar umas cenas, vai falar com ela. – Naya deu um beijo no rosto de Cory e saiu dando um aceno leve e um sorriso enorme para Damian.

- Sabe o que é pior? Eu não fiz nada. – Cory falou olhando para Damian que deu ombros.

- Mulher é tudo estranha, e ela é assustadora. – Damian disse apontando Naya com a cabeça Cory deu uma gargalhada abafada.

- Eu vou ver o que esta acontecendo com a Lea.

- Ok.

_Lea estava com ciúmes da Vanessa? Porque ela ta com ciúmes da Vanessa?_ Era um dos muitos pensamentos que passavam na cabeça de Cory. Ele estava chegando perto do trailer de Lea quando viu Jenna, Dianna, Naya, Heather e Amber.

- Oh Crap. – Ele falou voltando para dentro dos estúdios.


End file.
